Vampire love
by Sana-Maxwell
Summary: C'est un poème et c'est tout ce dont je suis disposé à vous dire


Je trouve pas de titre pour le moment donc je met rien pour le moment .. Ah oui, j'ai faillit oublier, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement.

Seul dans la noirceur de sa chambre

Un jeune homme se recroqueville sous ses couvertures

Frissonnant un peu du froid qui régnait en maître en ce lieu

Il essaie vainement de se réchauffer

Il a si froid, que ce soit à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur

Il a envie de se sentir aimé par cet être magnifique

Il a envie de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras

Il a envie de vivre son amour librement

Il a envie de fuir cet endroit où il est enfermé

Depuis maintenant des mois il est prisonnier

Retenu contre son gré dans cette pièce si froide

Enchaîné comme un animal au barreau de ce lit

Tout ça parce qu'un vampire amoureux de lui

L'avait mordu pour en faire un des leurs

Heero l'aimait tellement qu'il avait accepté

Sans regrets aucun, il avait penché la tête

Et l'avait laissé planter ses crocs dans son cou

Mais ses parents avaient refusés de le voir partir

Alors, avec l'aide des habitants du village

Ils vinrent à leur rencontre et les séparèrent de force

Depuis cet événement qu'il était retenu captif

Qu'il se languissait de pouvoir revoir son amour un jour

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec Duo

Oui, la personne qu'il aimait s'appelait Duo, Duo Maxwell

Il espérait de tout son cœur même s'il na battait plus

Que cet être de la nuit était en sécurité maintenant

Que les habitants du village ne lui avait pas fait de mal

Il était assoiffé, ses parents ne lui donnait pas de sang

Et à cause de ce manque il se sentait affaibli

Si ça continuait ainsi il allait mourir de faim

Et, alors qu'il se laissait aller au désespoir

Il entendit ses parents crier au rez de chaussée

C'étaient de longs cris d'agonie comme s'ils mourraient

Puis, soudainement, le silence revint de nouveau

Il entendit quelqu'un monter l'escalier rapidement

La personne s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre

Un puissant coup la fit s'ouvrir violemment

Et devant ses yeux ébahit se tenait…

L'être qu'il chérissait de toute son âme

Le vampire natté s'avança vers lui

Il le libéra de ses chaînes et le souleva telle une mariée

La créature aux yeux améthystes l'emmena en bas

Et le fit boire à même le corps de son père

Quand le jeune vampire aux yeux cobalt

Sentit le sang couler dans sa gorge

Lui redonnant enfin des forces

Apaisant ainsi sa faim, il soupira de bien-être

Une fois rassasié, il se tourna vers Duo

Qui s'approcha de lui pour lécher le sang

Qui coulait le long de ses lèvres et de son menton

S'en suivi alors un long et langoureux baiser

Leur corps se rapprochèrent lentement

Et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre

Se serrant fortement dans leur bras en approfondissant leur baiser

Refusant de se lâcher depuis le temps qu'ils avaient passés loin l'un de l'autre

Le besoin d'unir leur corps se fit sentir

La chaleur au creux de leur reins se fit brûlante

Ils se mirent à tirer sur leur vêtements, les arrachant

Une fois nus il s'enlacèrent tendrement, s'embrassant

Le besoin de ne faire qu'un grandit rapidement

Au rythme des baisers et des caresses sur leur corps

Deux ombres se mouvant avec sensualité

Ondulant l'un contre l'autre avec passion

Un corps s'arquant brutalement quand enfin

Il est pénétré par le vampire qu'il aime

Des râles de plaisir se firent entendre dans la nuit

Leur mouvements devinrent saccadés et sauvages

Jusqu'à ce que vienne enfin la délivrance

Deux cris résonnèrent alors qu'ils jouissent

Un corps s'écroule sur celui qui est allongé

Leur respiration se calme lentement

Mais ils restent toujours dans la même position

Savourant ce moment de tendresse

Duo se relève doucement et dépose ses lèvres

Sur celles d'Heero l'entraînant dans une si douce danse

Les mains d'Heero s'égarent amoureusement

Dans les doux cheveux du vampire qui le fait vibrer

Ils se levèrent à contre cœur brisant de ce fait leur baiser

Se rhabillant rapidement, ils sortirent de cette maison

Duo l'emmena chez lui, là où vivent ses amis

Ceux-ci accueillirent le nouveau membre de leur famille

Avec chaleur et bienveillance et Heero sourit

Lui qui venait de trouver l'amour dans les bras de Duo

Il venait de se trouver une vrai famille grâce à lui

Fin

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire de cette façon, si jamais sa vous tente, je ne vous oblige à rien, mais vous pouvez laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?? Sana Maxwell


End file.
